Time spent in darkness
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: Still not sure on how to summarise it. There's torture, secrets and these strange thoughts happening in Wyatt's head known as emotions Who knew evil could feel?
1. Default Chapter

****

**DISCLAMER: I don't on CHARMED and probably never will. A girl can dream though right? Here's the list of things within the story I don't own: Linkin Park lyrics, Chris& Wyatt. The only thing I do own is the plot. ( Yay me!)**

_****_

_**A spot of light floods the floor,**_

_**And pours over the rusted world of pretend,**_

_**The eyes ease open and it's dark again.**_

_Chris landed heavily against the wall, he heard a sickening snap from his lower back, suddenly everything below his waist went numb. He thought he was stronger than that, this was not fair. Who was he kidding; his whole life was one big cosmic freaking joke. _

_Logically he knew that he wouldn't last against Wyatt, he was weak and fragile now. He'd been in this cold, dark damp cell in Wyatt's dungeon for longer than he cared to remember. He was naked, thin as a toothpick and now, now he was broken in more ways than one._

_"Bastard!" he whispered hoarsely._

_He knew the beating wasn't going to stop, yet. So he wasn't really surprised when he received a powerful kick to the chest expelling all the air from his lungs, than another to the face. When Wyatt disappeared he took deep breath, his broken ribs punishing him for even trying. He was terrified he was going to drown in his own blood._

_He wished Wyatt would just let him die._

_It wasn't his lucky day.._

_He was alive._

(A/N: Please read and review! I'd like to know if it's any good. Or if i should do a Ch.2. This is like my first serious fan fic and well, i'm just a bit self conscious)


	2. Nympholepsy

****

**Said it before and I'll say it again now; all I own is the stinking plot. And that itself is getting VERY twisted on paper so we'll see how it comes up on here.... **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews....**

_**A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats**_

_**On down the street till the wind is gone,**_

_**The memory was now like the picture was then,**_

_**When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again...**_

Family. Wyatt Halliwell hated that word more than any other in the English language. To him it epitomized weakness, restriction; the 'twice blessed' would not be held back by anyone. To make his point he eliminated them, every last witch in the Warren bloodline and his uncles for good measure. Every single Halliwell was gone bar one, his baby brother; Christopher.

His little brother was the bane of his existence he, like the rest of the family told him that he was an evil son of a bitch, but it didn't matter, they were brothers, which meant when those words came from his little brother they occasionally stung.

For some stupid reason no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't kill the brat, every time he came close he'd screw up and the kid would end up living. (Which when you think about it, was kind of ironic, seeing as he'd slaughtered thousands of people, including family and here he was, unable to kill an eighteen year old boy.)

There was something different about his little brother, he still believed in Wyatt. Just a little bit. After all the things he'd done to that boy, on the rare occasion when that boy's guard slipped his emotions revealed the fact that he still had hope that Wyatt could change; become 'good'. That aside from the fact that he wouldn't damn well die, pissed Wyatt off to no extent.

"GOD DAMN YOU CHRISTOPHER HALLIWELL!"

Wyatt yelled in frustration as he slammed his tightly clenched fist down on the desk so hard that everything on it rattled. The nineteen year old growled in frustration, the nympholepsy surrounding his little brother was consuming him, tormenting him.

Chris would be his, whether he liked it or not, they would stand united, and rule over the world he was creating. Chris would learn his lesson, Wyatt would see to that, make him see things his way. His little brother's life was in his hands now, Chris would bend to his will forced or willingly he would do what he was told. Wyatt wasn't interested in giving Christopher a choice.

(A/N. I know it's a little short but I'll try with the next one to make it a little longer, I PROMISE!!!! Any hints as to what I should do next, would be greatly appreciated 'cause I'm just a little stuck....)


	3. Valkyries

****

Well, well, well; we're here again. Welcome to the scariest place on earth, my imagination! I decided after the help of one of my reviewers (thank u pukah) that this story is basically going to have three plots the torture stuff (or at least based around those events). Insight into Wyatt and the scary things that happen there and well, stuff loosely based around season six (this chapter starts that one.) So I hope you enjoy this one seeing as it's extra long.

As usual i don't own the charmed stuff or the p.o.d lyrics.

_**AK8- **well there's something there, I don't know about good..._

_**Angelical-demon**- Awww... thank you, that's so nice! I'm glad you like it and I'm sure yours will be great (let me know when you've one up okay?)_

_**Pukah-** As you can see, taking your advice, and if you like you can insert your can-can seen right about here.... Coz I don't think I'll have them getting up and dancing unless of course they're under some kind of spell...._

_**Reveal to me the mysteries**_

_**Can you tell me what it means?**_

_**Explain these motions and metaphors**_

_**Describe your vision, the meaning is missing**_

_**Won't anybody listen?**_

Chris turned the necklace over in his hands and a huge wave of guilt washed over him as his eyes locked onto the large emerald oval. It had been almost six months since the events at Valhalla, he'd killed a Valkyrie, Reysa, she had offered him help and he had killed her to protect his secret. Time didn't change what he had done, four Valkyries were dead in order for the sisters to go to Valhalla, and the fourth amulet had been for him. The other three had been destroyed; he wasn't sure why he'd kept this one.

'Guilt probably. You've always been a sucker for punishment Halliwell.' He thought to himself cynically.

No matter how hard he tried to justify his actions he'd killed in cold blood and what was worse was the fact that even though he tried to make himself believe that it was for the best, one thought still lingered in his head. He was no better than Wyatt.

The witch pushed his bare feet deeper into the warm sand and looked up; he smiled as he gazed over the ocean watching the waves. He wasn't sure why he'd come to this beach, he didn't even know where it was. Chris had never ventured off the sand; he'd found this place when he was a kid-playing orb and go seek with Wyatt. He'd never found him here, or maybe he did and just decided to let his little brother keep it for himself, he didn't know but it was a nice thought. Dawn was the best time for coming here, he loved to sit and watch the waves break onto the sand and the stars rescind as the sun climbed, it gave him; hope.

"Chris!" It was his Aunt Paige, he shook it out of his head it didn't sound urgent, it could wait a little while longer.

"Chris get your ass here now!" All three sisters yelling for him at once, now he knew it was urgent. With the tranquility shattered he sighed and orbed to the manor.

"Where is that neurotic son of a...."

"Paige don't you dare finish that sentence." Piper growled as she blew up a couple of the demons who had swarmed into the attic.

Blue orbs appeared in the attic right in the firing line of both parties, as soon as Chris materialized a darklighter arrow imbedded itself into his shoulder causing him to yelp and take a few steps back before an energy ball was thrown at him. Completely unprepared he didn't have the time to use his tk to redirect it and the young witch copped it full force in the stomach causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

Chris heard his mother scream his name as she froze every demon bar the one that was advancing on the injured witch,

Piper flicked her hands and everything that was frozen blew up.

Paige looked at her oldest sister and asked, "So why didn't you do that before?

All she got in return was an icy glare and the reply, "Chris."

That was enough, the three witches came out from behind the couch from which they had previously sought refuge in order to stop the demon which was advancing on their whitelighter.

The demon's hood fell down revealing a man about twenty four years of age with dirt blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Hello Christopher."

Chris' eyes widened in recognition and shock as his attacker both slowly and telekinetically lifted him to his feet and pinned him to the wall. The sisters, who were about a meter or two away from them stopped dead in their tracks, although they had never seen the man before they could tell by their whitelighter's reaction, it was Wyatt.

A blue ball of energy formed in the mans hand as he advanced on the younger witch. Chris, who was desperately trying to free himself from Wyatt's telekinetic bonds, could feel the darklighter poison taking over him. His hand tightened it's grip on the pendant as the young Halliwell suddenly became very aware of the pain from where the energy ball had hit him in the stomach.

"So Christopher, how are you?" He asked casually.

"Well you're here, so take a guess." He replied sarcastically, "Let's see, demons, darklighter's and visits from my megalomaniacal older brother, you can see why I hate Mondays." He smiled wryly and added, "ET Tu?"

"I'll be better when you behave like your family, like a Halliwell."

"Wyatt. You honestly expect me to go back to a place where you're the source of all evil and did I mention that you're the only other living Halliwell?"

"Chris I'm offering you an olive branch here." He growled.

"Well _warlock_ you can shove your olive branch up your ass."

Wyatt backhanded him with such force his head violently snapped to the side slamming into the wall with a loud thump. As he turned his head back to face his brother the sisters cried out seeing the blood trickling down the side of his face. Chris shifted his gaze to meet his brother's and stared at him defiantly.

"Tsk, Tsk Chrissie. Where are your manners?" He asked condescendingly.

"The same place as your morality."

"Wyatt please stop it," Piper begged, tears welling up in her eyes; " He's your little brother."

Wyatt turned to his mother, "That's exactly why I'm doing it," he said simply, "If anybody else had done what he has I'd kill them on the spot. You don't understand what it's like to have your little brother betray you."

"I didn't come back here to betray you Wyatt." Chris said in an attempt to turn his brother's attention away from his mother and Aunts.

"That's right little brother, you came here under the misguided impression that you could 'save' me." He sneered. Waving his hand his signature blue forcefield sprung up over the sisters, "I wouldn't want you to miss the show ladies." He said, his eyes not once shifting from his brother.

The twice blessed's lips twisted into a smile as he thrust his hand and energy ball into his little brother's chest. The pain was evident on Chris' face for a brief moment before it regained its usual Stoic composure. Beads of sweat formed tiny rivulets which intermingled with the blood which was already trickling down his face. Wyatt laughed as he increased the voltage on the energy ball, Chris was biting his lower lip so hard it had begun to bleed.

Piper couldn't believe what she was seeing, that her eldest child was doing this, to his brother. There were no words to describe what she was feeling, going weak at the knees she leant on her sisters for support. The pain was excruciating finally Chris couldn't take it any more and screamed.

"Ah Christopher its been such a long time since I've heard you scream." He smiled.

"We both know this isn't a social call Wyatt. What do you want?"

"You. I want you to come back with me, perform the blood bond ritual and take up your rightful place at my side. As my consort Chris, it is where you belong. "

"Be your bitch? You can shove that idea up your..." Chris stopped mid sentence, his brow creased as he suddenly realised something. Green orbs began to drift from his body, he knew that he was dying and by the look on his older brother's face; Wyatt knew it too.

"I'm sorry Wy." He rasped, the darklighter's poison had almost fully taken over him.

"Alright Chris," Wyatt sighed defeatedly, "You can stay. For now."

Wyatt puled his hand from his little brother's chest and lowered him down to the ground. Looking sadly at him for a moment he raised his hand and the darklighter arrow flew from Chris' shoulder. He turned away and muttered the words to the time travel spell. Lowering his head, the portal opened he disappeared through it, when Wyatt was gone the force field went down and the sisters ran to Chris' side. By the time they got there his lips had turned blue and he was shaking violently. Thinking quickly Paige called for a tea towel, folded it and placed it in her nephew's open mouth, "So he doesn't bite his tongue." She said simply, which was good timing for, a secong later his jaw clamped shut.

"LEO!" Piper screamed, as she stroked her son's hair, when he didn't come she looked up at the roof and shouted, "LEO WYATT, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU'RE DOING, GET YOUR ELDER ASS DOWN HERE! CHRIS IS DYING!"

A swirl of blue orbs revealed a serene looking Leo dressed in his golden elder robes.

"Blessed be."

"Cut the crap Leo." Phoebe growled.

The elder took a moment as he removed his robes to survey his family's tear stained faces. Without saying a word the sisters moved away revealing their dying whitelighter. The shaking had stopped and Paige had removed the tea towel, now the only way to tell he was alive was the shallow his and fall of his chest. Leo moved to his side, the youngest Halliwell's face had turned deathly pale making the blue of his lips seem even brighter. Leo raised his hands over the boy and began healing him, the elder was shocked at how much damage had been done, this was enough to kill any whitelighter or witch, yet he was still alive; barely.

Slowly the colour returned to Chris' face, his body arched as he gasped for air, when his body relaxed and he was breathing normally but he was still unconcious. Leo was about to ask what happened whan a swirl of blue orbs appeard around Chris neck leaving behind a Valkyrie pendant, Chris clothes changed to brown pants and a dark green linen shirt, he looked different somehow, stronger, more powerful; like a warrior.

****


	4. Valkyries pt 2

****

_Well here I am; **again!** (Insert collective annoyed groan from readers .lol.) after that last chapter which I must say that I am very proud of... I decided I'd do a pt.2 and give you lovely ppl an explanation of how the whole Chris metamorphasizing into a valkyrie come to be. _

_**Pukah- **Why thank you very much. I surprised myself with that little twist. By the way do you know where I could get me some of those pink pills because their obviously good shit coz I couldn't even see that._

Chris jerked awake, his body involuntary sat up, there was a word edging it's way off his lips.

"Wyatt." He whispered. Instead of that name causing anger and sadness to well up inside him, today it invoked a sense of both curiosity and confusion. He touched his shoulder in wonder, he couldn't believe it Wyatt had taken the arrow out, his brother the one who usually took delight in driving him to either the brink of death or insanity; had let him live and stay in the past. Something was up.

Slowly he rose from the bed, "Hang on," he thought suddenly, "Wasn't I in the attic?" Coming to his senses and realizing the throbbing pain in his head he thought slowly, "You've probably been out for a while and Leo or Paige must of moved you."

Pressing the heel of his hand against the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quell the bout of dizziness that was crashing over him courtesy of Wyatt's little energy ball in the chest trick, he walked out of his mother's bedroom.

Upon reaching the stairs he moved his hand from his nose to the banister which he leant heavily on as he made his slow descent down the stairs. After what seemed like forever he reached solid ground again.

He walked toward the voices he could hear coming from the dining room. His family were in there talking about the events they had witnessed two hours earlier.

"What's going on, I mean we're just getting to know him and now I find out he's a freaking Valkyire too? Oh and did I mention that my eldest son came back to take his little brother back as his CONSORT! And just about killed him." Piper's voice had risen to the panicking level which could mean something was going to explode. Chris could feel his chest constricting, or she was going to kill him.

"Piper calm down." Leo ordered, "You getting yourself worked up isn't good for you or Chris."

'Valkyrie?' Chris thought puzzled, "but.."His thoughts ceased as he felt the familiar weight around his neck and against his chest. His hand strayed to the pendant, the feeling of that emerald oval brought up some heavy feelings of guilt but it also gave him an immense amount of comfort and curiosity. AS he ran his hand over the back of the pendant it came across something unexpected, there was a fair sized triquetra on the back of it. He smiled the future Valkyries hadn't forgotten about him.

"I must be a terrible mother in the future." Piper cried as he walked into the room.

Chris' jaw dropped , he couldn't believe what he'd heard, "NO," he shouted startling the sisters and Leo, he continued, "No you were the best mother ever, even after the event no one could compare to you. Ever."

He raced to his mother's side, looking directly into her eyes he said, "Please mum, you gotta understand just because Wyatt turned and I ended up so screwed up, didn't mean you were a bad mother. You were the best of the best. I swear it." There was a desperation in his voice that made them all sure he was telling them the truth.

Piper gulped and in a small voice asked, "Chris, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me honestly, no future consequences crap, okay?"

"Mom..."

"Chris, please."

The young witch nodded reluctantly as he slid into the seat beside her.

"When did I die?"

His jaw dropped as he turned to her "What did you say?"

"You were talking about me, in the past tense. Remember, you promised."

He nodded, "My fourteenth birthday, you and I were the only ones here, there was a demon attack and I, I couldn't save you. I'm sorry." Tears were running rivers down his cheeks, the apology sounded small and childlike. Piper pulled him into a fierce hug saying, "it's okay baby, I'm here, I'm okay and there's nothing to forgive."

"Thank you." He whispered as he sat back up and crossed his arms on the table. He let out a loud sigh which seemed to echo throughout the silent manor.

"Chris..." Piper started, "I'm sorry, I just figured bec-"

He cut her off, "It's okay," he flashed her a brief reassuring smile before regaining his usual stoic composure.

"Alright, before I get started lets get something straight, you guys were great in the future," he glanced at Leo, "most of you anyway. But that didn't change the fact that he made me watch him slaughter you. I just couldn't believe that bastard!" He stopped.

"Why?" asked Leo.

"This is a direct quote from my brother 'Lord Wyatt'".

"Lord Wyatt?" Paige asked through a giggle.

"Told you, he's nuts. It's all about power Chris, those who are strong enough to seize it and those to weak they're destroyed by it. They were in my, our, way. Join me Chris, together the two of us could rule the world." As he spoke those words he could picture Wyatt standing in front of him, backing him into a wall, pushing past the bodies of three of his cousins and his grandpa. "He did it to make sure that I knew what he was capable of, warning me that the same would happen to me if I didn't join him. I kept waiting for death, but it never truly came."

"After the last of the family died I ran. I just watched as Wyatt brought the world to its knees. When he'd exposed magic and killed the cleaners he sent demonic and human bounty hunters after me. I was caught on my sixteenth birthday, he bound my powers, orbed us to some magically shielded forest, beat the crap out of me and then he let his demons- he let them- do things that never should've happened. He took me home, called for dad, told him I'd gone demon hunting and that he'd found me afterwards. I was yelled at and called a demon whore before the bastard orbed home."

A lump formed in his throat, he didn't want to go on rehashing old memories, but he knew he owed it to them to continue.

"I was thrown into one of the cells in Wyatt's dungeon, completely devoid of clothing, I was starved, beaten and I was taught my lesson by my brother repeatedly. "The whole family knew he was doing his damndest to avoid saying the word raped.

The Valkyries saved me.

****


	5. Reunions

****

_**You shut your mouth, how can you say,**_

_**I go about things the wrong way,**_

**_I am human and I need to be loved,_**

_**Just like everybody else does...**_

Chris had been missing for a little over a year now and it was a definite understatement to say that Wyatt was pissed. He couldn't figue out how the hell his little brother had done it. When he'd last seen his brother, the younger Halliwell had had his back broken but later that night Wyatt had orbed in and healed it but even then Chris was in no condition to do anything. The next morning he was gone.

"Where are you Kit?"

There were so many conflicting emotions in regards to his baby brother. First up he could kill him for putting the two of them in such a compromising position. But in all honesty he was scared, Chris was his little brother, he'd always kept an eye on him and now he couldn't sense him and that made Wyatt Haliwell, the source of all evil more scared then he'd ever been in his life.

The doors to the grand hall swung open and a red headed phoenix stormed in, jostling the 21 year old witch from his thoughts. The phoenix marched angrily across to where the source of all evil was sitting with a scowl on his face.

"what the hell are you doing here?" he roared.

"I thought," She scowled, "That you of all people might like to know that _Christopher_ is down town rallying rogue witches and mortals."

Straightening up he looked her in the eye and said, "Yeah? Tell me something Bianca, Why should I care?"

Folding her arms in front of her she growled, "_Because_ Wyatt you have been in a permanent sulk ever since he damn well disappeared and I thought now he's re-surfaced you might like to know about it.

Rising from the chair he stood fully erect, towering over the assassin witch, he could see her demeanor shift, she was scared and rightly so, when Wyatt Halliwell was in a mood things tended to die.

"Tell me where he is. Then go and inform the elder, I'm sure he'd be most interested to hear of his youngest progeny's return." He sneered

"Forty sixth and Mackenzie, sir." Before she shimmered out she asked, "Anything else you want me to tell your father?"

"NO! GET THE HELL OUT!"

Wyatt closed his eyes and just let his thoughts drift to images of his brother. Seconds later the source's disappeared in blue sparkling orbs. As soon as he materialized the first images he saw was his kid brother alive and looking very well. His eyes followed Chris as he stood infront of the massive crowd.For a split second their eyes locked on each other, his kid brother shook his head dismissing it as a simple hallucination. Smiling he sent Chris a telepathic message,

' It's nice to see you Chris. I'm glad you're okay. When you're done preaching to the choir come to the compound, I think there's a certain elder who might like to see his youngest son. No tricks, you have my word, if that means anything these days.'

Chris's eyes locked back onto his brother's , 'I missed you. Two hours, you screw with me and there'll be hell to pay.'

Two hours seemed like an eternity to Wyatt, he was pacing the floor of his library when his brother orbed in.

"Your collection's grown."

Wyatt turned toward the voice, smiling he said, "Yeah well, I try."

The elder of the two pulled his brother into a fierce hug, the younger brothers body was rigid at first but his emotions gave way and he hugged his brother like he never wanted to let go.

Finally the two drew apart, cocking his head to the side the brunette smiled, arching an eyebrow he asked, "So where's leo?"

Wyatt Chucked, "I was wondering when we'd get to that. Daddy dearest is enjoying his stay in one of the cells downstairs, uncomfortably I hope."

Chris laughed "This'll be interesting, I'm going to talk and he cant orb away."

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"because dumbass, there's an anti orbing spell so our father can't orb out and last I checked you can't shimmer or flame."

Reluctantly Chris extended his hand, grabbing it a little to roughly Wyatt shimmered the two of them to their father's cell. Seconds later when they arrived Chris felt like his head was floating up in the clouds. Along with the sudden bout of light headedness Chris doubled over with a momentary stabbing pain in his gut. Catching his brother before he fell over he asked in a worried tone, "You okay?"

Kit swatting his brother's hands away mumbled "Yeah fine, you know shimmering screws with my head for a minute or two."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yes! God Wy! When did you start turning in to mum?"

He ruffled the young witch's unruly brown locks, "Some one's gotta look out for you, if only once in a while."

He smiled thankfully, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"K then, I'm going to leave you two alone, when you're done knock and one of the gaurds will let you out. There all under strict orders not to touch you. If you're hungry after I'll fix something."

"And risk food poisoning? I'll cook."

The source laughed and shimmered out.

When Wyatt was gone Leo rushed over and engulfed his youngest son in a hug. Chris briefly returned it. Pulling away he said "Hi Leo."

"Son, it's good to see you, how've you been, Where've you been? How come you and your brother are on such easy terms?" The elder rambled.

"Good, Valhalla, momentary peace treaty, Wy missed me. Been gone for around 14 months, I guess he was just a little anxious." He laughed, "You?"

"I was looking for you before I got caught, been here for 8 months. I love you son."

Chris stood up with a start angrily shouting, "You love me? HA! You think after 12 yrs of neglect you can say that and it makes everything ok again? Where were you when I needed you? You sided with Wyatt that day, Do you remember what you called me Leo?"

"Chris...calm down"

With tears in his eyes he said slowly, "Demon whore. That's what you called me." He threw his hands in the air exasperated, "It doesn't matter anymore, not you, not Wyatt, the resistance, demons and this stupid War, I just don't care. I've lost almost everything I ever cared about and if the resistance win and they get things their way I'll lose wy too."

"Chris, I'm sorry, none of this should have been put on your shoulders. You don't deserve it."

"You're right, It shouldn't have but it has, I'm in charge of ppl's lives now. There are more out there who are too scared to come out. I'm the leader for the simple fact that I'm the only witch whose power rivals Wyatt's"

"I do love you son, I just want you to be safe."

He looked around the cell, "Hmm, at least you got a bed, a view and got to keep your clothes."

"Oh god Chris, I had no idea."

"Some things never change. Bye..." He paused as he got up and knocked on the door, as it opened, he turned to face his father and said, "Dad."

Hours later Chris looked at his brother and said, "You know tonight doesn't change anything."

Wyatt smiled sadly, "I know."

****


	6. Epilogue

****

_Well this is sort of the finish of this lovely little tale(lol) I sort of finished it with the last chapter but I found this poem by Dean Koontz and I thought it just about summed up the story and Chris' actions in season six quite nicely. So I just wanna thank all you lovely people out there who've read my story and those of you who've given my ego a huge boost by reviewing._

**Cold fire**

**In the real world  
as in dreams,  
nothing is quite  
as it seems.  
  
Life without meaning  
cannot be borne.  
We find a mission  
to which we're sworn  
- or answer the call  
of Death's dark horn.  
Without a gleaning  
of purpose in life,  
we have no vision,  
we live in strife,  
- or let blood fall  
on a suicide knife.  
  
Nowhere can a secret keep  
always secret, dark and deep,  
half so well as in the past,  
buried deep to last, to last.  
  
Keep it in your own dark heart,  
otherwise the rumors start.  
  
After many years have buried  
secrets over which you worried,  
no confidant can then detray  
all the words you didn't say.  
  
only you can the exhume  
secrets safe within the tomb  
of memory, of memory,  
within the tomb of memory.  
  
Vibrations in a wire.  
Ice crystals  
in a beating heart.  
Cold Fire.  
  
A mind's frigidity:  
frozen steel,  
dark rage, morbidity.  
Cold Fire.  
  
Defense against  
a cruel life  
death and strife:  
Cold Fire.**

_My thanks to:_

**_IcantthinkofaFnick_**_**:Can-**can scene away my friend, I'm sure pukah'll laugh._

**_Alyssa Halliwell_**

**_teal-lover_**

**_audreythewondercat_**

**_Pukah_**_thank u sooo much, this story wouldn't have so many twists in it without u, or as many giggles when I read ur reviews. _

**_AK8_**

**_angelical-demon_**

**_StarWindDancer_**

**_melissa-p_**

**_shjohnso_**

**_P.S. _****_IcantthinkofaFnick_****_ & _****_Pukah_**_They're all doing the can- can right now...(Pukah I found those pills, now I'm seeing things...lol)_

****


End file.
